


Airplane

by shamebucket



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: F/M, Food, Tenderness, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Ruthie gets used to solid, pureed baby food.
Relationships: Princess Carolyn & Ruthie (BoJack Horseman), Princess Carolyn/Judah Mannowdog
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Airplane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



"That's right, Ruthie. You're gonna eat this. You gotta be just like Amelia Earheart, you see?" Princess Carolyn zooms the spoon filled with pureed carrots and apples towards Ruthie's mouth. She giggles, clapping her hands, and Princess Carolyn manages to get the spoon in her mouth before Ruthie can realize what's happening. "Swallow for Mommy, okay?" 

Ruthie makes a small, sad sound, but does as she's told. Her tiny fists pound on the table of her high chair in weak protest once she's done. Princess Carolyn glows. "Yes! Good girl, Ruthie." She pats Ruthie on the top of her head with her left hand, covered in an oven mitt. She's figured out this is the best way to do mealtimes for now - one hand with a mitt, one without for fine airplane maneuvering. 

Judah taps a pen to his lips at the kitchen table as he looks over some paperwork. "Princess Carolyn, I worry that the food that we feed Ruthie is inadequate. Is it perhaps not to her tastes?" He stands up and moves to Princess Carolyn's side, eventually bending over so he can be eye to eye with Ruthie. "Is there something else you would prefer? I quite like the taste of the quinoa cereal with a little cinnamon, myself. Hm, then again, you are past the point of eating mere cereal. You require more nutrients." Ruthie coos and tugs on his beard. 

"It just takes time, Judah. We can't get her eating solid food overnight. She's a baby, not an abstract concept." 

"This is true." He pushes up his glasses with a finger as he stands back up straight. "I should do more research. I heard that this brand was highly rated, but it couldn't hurt to experiment. There are other brands with similar nutritional value." 

Princess Carolyn wraps an arm around Judah's waist, reveling in the solidness of his form, in his unwavering presence. "Where would I be without you, Judah?" she asks, purring quietly. 

"Most likely the same place as you are now," Judah says, as stoic as ever, "but I am glad that you've decided to share this part of your life with me." He dips her and kisses the tip of her nose and she laughs, stroking his shoulder before they rest their foreheads together. Ruthie giggles and cheers.


End file.
